The Konoha
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Summary: The sunny beach city of The Konoha was a haven for surfers who wanted more than to surf everyday... That was until the leaders of Uchiha Industries, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Decide to build their next factory in their sunny town.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Listen up, cause I really need your help on this. THE HEAT IN CALIFORNIA IS INSANE!!! However, thanks to my brain getting cooked by the heat, I have come up with four fanfic ideas. I will put all four story pilots on the site (They're all Naruto fanfics, so they'll be easy to find) and the one to get the most reviews by May 31st will be continued ASAP. The others will get continued... Whenever I feel like it. So, without anymore blab and filler, here's the fourth story! **

**Summary: The sunny beach city of The Konoha was a haven for surfers who wanted more than to surf everyday... That was until the leaders of Uchiha Industries, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Decide to build their next factory right on the thing that matters to everyone in that city the most... Their ocean. Will the brothers continue with their plans or will the charms of a certain blonde and a certain shark-dude change their minds? Read on to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! Nor do I own the OC. Although I hate that show and I would never want to own it. **

**Pairings: Future NaruSasu, NejiGaara, ItachiKisame, and ShikaTema. **

**Warnings: Surfer-slang ahead, dudes and dudettes! **

It was a normal morning in The Konoha, The sun was shining, seagulls were flying, the sand was as golden as ever, the sea was as blue as could be, and no one wason the beach.

"Cowabunga!(1)" A voice yelled as a young man with a surfboard with doggy-pawprints all over it jumped into the water. After a few minutes, a young man with spiky brown hair popped his head out of the water. He grinned a huge grin as he looked around. Then his smile faded as he franticly looked around, yelling "Akamaru? Hey, Akamaru, where are you?!" There was then a bark a couple of feet away from where he was. On a surfboard, along with a chubby young man eating a bag of chips, **(A/N: Isn't eating while swimming a huge health-risk..?)** was Akamaru, cell-phone tied around his neck and wagging his tail happily. "Dude, you totally had me going bangbroek(2) over you!" He stated as he swam over to the butterfly-speckled board.

"Geez man...no biggie(3). He was... with me... the whole time." Choji said, eating at the same time. Just then, on a board with clouds all over it, Shikamaru floated by.

"You guys seriously need to chillax(4)." He said as he was watching the sky.

"Aw, you're still probably boxed(5) from last night, I mean you're starting to sound like a total FOG(6)." Kiba retaliated. Shikamaru simply shrugged as he turned onto his side and asked,

"Hey, are they dunzo(7) yet?" Choji answered for Kiba when he saw an up-coming wave,

"Naw, Naruto and Shark-Dude are still acing it out(8)." All three young men turned to the new giant wave to see a blonde young man in orange swim-shorts on an orange surfboard riding a massive wave. He was smiling and completely in his own world until an elder teenager on a gray-colored board passed him by.

_"Kisame..?"_ He thought as he focused on the gray-skinned elder teenager. He was so ace(9), Naruto had envied him for that all the time he had known him and seen him surf. However, today was not the day to focus on another surfer. He totally wiped-out and disappeared from the other three boys's view.

"Oh man, he was totally rag-dolled(10)!!" Kiba exclaimed as he looked around for any signs of the blonde. Suddenly, Naruto's head popped out of the water between the three.

"Hm? Oh, hey Naruto, so you're not surfing the big swell in the sky(11)?" Shikamaru half-heartedly asked. Naruto growled and replied,

"Yeah, no thanks to you barnwallers(12)!" He then went back under the water to get his board. When he came back up, he was upset,

"Aw man, my board-tether!" The cord that connected the orange board to the blonde boy's ankle had snapped. Choji whistled and said,

"Wow, you really messed up. At least board-cords don't cost much wampum(13)." Naruto just sighed as he climbed on top of his board.

"Hey what time is it?" Naruto asked Kiba. Kiba barked back,

"Ag(14), I don't know. Akamaru has my boladex(15), Hey Akamaru, swim over here!" The dog barked as he jumped into the water, quickly surfaced, and then swam over to Kiba. "Thanks boy." He said to the dog as he took the cellphone and checked the time. "6:30! Aw man, we totally have to go or Kakashi's going to give us massive detentions for being late again!" Kiba and Choji started to paddle in(16), when Naruto smiled and calmly said, while looking at the ocean horizon,

"Chill(17) you guys, we'll ride the next wave in." Shikamaru sat up, looked around and asked,

"What wave?" He was answered when a medium-sized swell appeared behind them. All four young men stood on their boards and rode the wave into the shoreline. As they grabbed their stuff from the beach, Naruto looked out to the beach and thought,

_"So much for the dawn patrol(18), but I'll be back in the arvo(19)."_ All four boys then went to go wait by Kisame's car to see if the shark-dude would give them a ride to school.

_Later..._

"Naruto... WAKE UP!!!" Kakashi yelled at the sleeping blonde.

"Huh? Wha?" Everyone in the 11th grade class laughed at the little scene. The gray-haired teacher then sighed aloud,

"Maybe I should talk to Iruka about him giving you a surf-limit(20)..."

"No!! I'll stay up, I swear!" Kakashi grinned **(A/N: At least I think that that's what he was doing through his mask)** and went back to his English lesson.

"Now, when writing an essay or a short story, we..."

"KISAME, WAKE UP!!!!" A yell was heard from down the hall. Kakashi groaned,

"Iruka, that T.A. is so not worth the $25 a week you pay him." Everyone in the classroom, hell, everyone in the hall laughed at this. The school-day for Naruto and the gang continued as normal:

Per. 1- English 3 with Kakashi

Per. 2- Algebra 2 with Asuma

Per. 3- Chemistry with Kurenai

Per. 4- U.S. History with Iruka (who also teaches AP Literature)

Lunch **(A/N: Whoo! Lunch! Sorry about that.)**

Per. 5- Ancient Oceanic Language with Mr. Hyuuga **(A/N: Sorry about that, I forgot Hinata's father's name)**

Per. 6- Study Hall with Gai (who also teaches P.E.)

Finally, after the whole school-day was done, school was dismissed. Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Hinata all climbed into Kisame's van (He had no problem giving them rides, as long as no one acted stupid while he was driving or else he would throw them all out.) and went to the beach. However, when they all got there, surfboards and all, they found something very disturbing. There, on a chain-wire gate blocking the beach, was a a huge metal sign that stated, "Closed by order of Uchiha Enterprises."

"What the hell is this?!" Kiba exclaimed as he saw the gate blocking the beach. Choji stated,

"They couldn't have... Not our beach..." Shikamaru replied,

"Well, they did. These Uchiha Enterprises assmunches(21) closed off our beach." Kisame and Naruto said nothing as they both looked around the gate for a way in. Suddenly, a black limo pulled up behind all of them. Inside the limo, there were two young men who appeared to be brothers. The eldest one, Itachi Uchiha said to his younger brother as he looked out the window,

"It looks like we have some obstacles in the way of our next factory." Sasuke simply glanced out the window and replied,

"Can't we just call the police or something?"

**Defintition time! And boy, were there a lot of them! **

**(1)- Cowabunga- Exclamation to exhibit extreme happiness or to describe the act of being overjoyed. **

**(2)- Bangbroek- South African for being wigged-out or generally scared over surf conditions. **

**(3)- No Biggie- No problem; don't worry **

**(4)- Chillax- More than just Chilling/Relaxing. There's an attitude involved; typically that of a surf bum. **

**(5)- Boxed- To be in an inebriated state. Modernized expression of bagged, or packaged. Example: "I left that party totally boxed." **

**(6)- FOG- Frikin' Old Guy. **

**(7)- Dunzo- Done; finished**

**(8)- Acing it out- Doing your best until you can't anymore.**

**(9)- Ace- To be alone or in a solitary state of mind - to go solo. **

**(10)- Rag-Dolled- A bad wipe-out. **

**(11)- Surfing the big swell in the sky- Dead, plain and simple. **

**(12)- Barnwallers- Surfer exhibiting poor style. Example: "That guy is barnwalling down the line." Synonym: Flailer. Here used as an insult. **

**(13)- Wampum- Money; Cash; Dead Presidents. **

**(14)- Ag- A multi-purpose word, pronounced like "ach" in German. "Ag, no man" (sign of irritation). Can precede any sentence for various effects, such as the more neutral, "Ag, I do not know." Used by some as a stand-alone expletive. **

**(15)- Boladex- Cellphone**

**(16)- Paddle in- Swim back toward the shore. **

**(17)- Chill- To calm down when not getting good waves. Synonym: Laying Low, Relaxin', Chillaxin'. **

**(18)- Dawn Patrol- A very early surf session. **

**(19)- Arvo**

**(20)- Surf Limit- I made this one up. When a member of authority (Parents, Police, etc) gives you a limited amount of surfing time. **

**(21)- Assmunches- Another name for a kook who tends to be aggressive and cut other surfers off on a regular basis. Example: "That assmunch just cut me off!" Used here as an insult. **

**Whoo! I'm done with the prologue! Now it's up to all of you readers. If you want to see this story updated ASAP, then vote for it. Please..? Oh, and in case you guys wanted to know, the contenders are:  
**

**Sasuke and Naruto**

**A True Series of Unfortunate Events**

**The Chronicles of Soupy**

**and ****The Konoha**

**Remember to vote, Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAHHHHH!! OMFG, This story got reviewed and favorited so I'm really going to work hard on it. I'm so fricken happy!! jumps around in glee So without any ado, here's part two! ...Mmm... okay, It's actually chapter one but I had to try and make a rhyme there... **

**Disclaimer: Give me a "D"! Give me a "O"! Give me a "N" with an aposterphe "T"! What does it spell? Don't!! As in I don't own Naruto or any other anime! **

Chapter 1: The Young Enterprisers

"GET THE HELL OFF OF OUR BEACH!!" Kiba barked as the Uchiha brothers's limo drove up. Itachi got out first, completely ignoring the angry surfers. Choji added,

"WHERE DO YOU ASSCLOWNS(1) GET OFF?!" Itachi looked around and said very calmly,

"Nice sunny area, cool breeze, now if we could only get rid of the..." Suddenly a small rock found its way to Itachi's head. "ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE DEAD SON OF A BITCH WHO THREW THAT?!" Sakura hid her hands and chuckled impishly,

"Gee, I wonder..." Just then, Sasuke stepped out of the limo. He looked around and said to the crowd,

"Don't you guys have lives to go back to?" That settled it. Everyone was going to risk getting arrested and tried to jump towards the two brothers when Shikamaru noticed,

"Hmm... So they found a way inside after all..." Everyone looked toward the beach and sure enough...

"Man those two are bitchin'(2) as usual, AARROOO!!" Kiba cheered as the two young men showed off their skills. Sasuke cried,

"Hey, you!" He ran over to the fence and then ound that he almost couldn't breath.

That sunshine hair.

That toned body that just seemed to suit him perfectly.

Those whisker marks on his face.

Those sky blue eyes.

That fair tan.

Sasuke stared at this angel that was currently bightening up the ocean with his smile. Itachi then walked over and asked, "Sasuke do you see them yet..?" Itachi found himself speechless, and not just because he didn't want to talk.

That muscular body.

That gray skin.

Those piercing eyes.

Those gill-shaped markings.

That spiky, almost blue hair.

Who was this god that was currently blessing the waves with his presence? Everyone cheered the two expert surfers on as they surfed to their content. Suddenly, the police came and threatened them all with tasers and tear-gas if they didn't leave the premises. Kisame saw the red and blue lights from the wave he was riding. "Shit..." He sighed as he let himself be axed(3) by the wave he was riding. Naruto saw this and asked himself,

"Why did he..?" He saw the commotion on the beach and Kisame swimming back to shore. "Damn it..." He sighed as he rode the next wave into the shore.

"And don't let us see you here again. Damn surfers..." Kiba called back as they were all getting back into Kisame's van,

"Yeah, we love you guys too!" As soon as they were all in the van, Kisame drove off. After a couple of minutes of questioning, the usual "did they harm you?" and "Will you all be okay?"**(A/N: I've never actually had the misfortune of having to call the police, so I don't know what they say during questioning.)**, the police left, leaving a deep thinking couple of brothers. Sasuke thought of Naruto's smile as he rode the waves.

_Beautiful..._

Itachi thought of the skill and concentration Kisame had put into his display.

_Strong, yet so graceful..._

They both stood there until... _"__**'Now come one, come all for this tragic affair, Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair...'**__"_ It was Itachi's cellphone ringtone. Itachi snapped out of his dreamworld and answered his phone.

"This is Itachi Uchiha."

"Hello there, Itachi..."

"Kabuto..." Itachi growled into the phone, his displeasure of Kabuto's voice on the phone obvious. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger, he personally would have, at that time, liked nothing more than to knock Kabuto's lights out.

"Is the building being made?"

"Who want's to know?" Kabuto chuckled,

"You know very well _who_, Itachi." Itachi grimaced. Sasuke just listened on to the conversation as best as he could. Itachi then replied,

"It should be done in a couple of months."

"Good. Well, give our regards to your brother." There was a click. Itachi almost threw the phone down to the ground but just stomped off to the limo. Sasuke let out another sigh as he looked out to the ocean. He then slowly walked back to the car.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET HIM A PRIVATE TUTOR!?" Itachi yelled at the secretary of the Konoha's education office. The secretary stuttered back,

"I-I'm s-s-sorry sir, b-but the Konoha education system lawbook clearly states that all student's of high school-age should go to a public or private high school." Itachi sighed exasperatedly,

"But the Konoha doesn't have any private schools..." Itachi just turned and walked out, not before murmuring, "Thank you for your time." Itachi was about to drive home in his midnight-black Lamborghini**(A/N: Sorry if I spelled this wrong...)** when...

"_**'Turn away... If you could get me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded...'**_" Itachi's cellphone went off again onlt this time it was Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"What's going on with my tutor?"

"Easy. You're not getting one."

"What!? Wait a minute, wait a minute... Then at least you've found me a private school, right?"

--

"Bye Sasuke." Itachi quckly said to his younger brother as he dropped him off at the front of Konoha High and blazed off.

"Stupid older brother..." Sasuke grumbled as he turned towards the school just to be greeted by a bunch of pissed-off surfer-students glaring daggers at him. "Oh goodie... Here's the start of another great day..." Sasuke said as he walked through the front doors. He was wearing a black tux with a red formal-shirt underneath and his school-bag had the patches of various bands on it**(A/N: I love those things, I don't have any yet, but I'm seriously going to get some soon:))**.

First period was hell.

Sasuke was less than happy when the teacher showed up for class 45 minutes late and tried to redeem himself with some crappy excuse, something about saving an old lady from a couple of robbers, or some bull like that. Then the gray-haired man, Kakashi-sensei, asked Sasuke to introduce himself to the class. Let's just say that Sasuke then had to spend most of passing period in the bathroom making sure that all of the trash that everyone had thrown at him was out. And, call Sasuke paranoid, he could have sworn that as he was leaving the class he heard the teacher laugh quietly, "Serves you right...".

Second period was worse.

The whole time it seemed that everyone had it out for him. Even the teacher kept purposely blowing the smoke from his cigarette into the young Uchiha's face. Worst of all, the two girls behind him, the pinkette and the blonde, kept whispering things like: "It's really sad that such an asshole can be so cute."

"Well he shouldn't be trying to close down our beach."

Third period wasn't the greatest.

Fate was really being a bitch to Sasuke because the day he came into this class they just hapened to be doing experiments, and everyone had to be paired up with someone. Kurenai-sensei decided to pair Sasuke up with the lazy young man, Shikamaru. Here's what happened:

"Now class, if everyone could please take your beakers of the green chemical..." Everyone followed the instructions. Sasuke had the beaker in his pairing. "Now if you could pour in just a few drops of the red chemical right by it and we'll see what happens." Now, neither Sasuke or Shikamaru were dumb. They knew what was supposed to happen when these chemicals were mixed together in a reasonable amount. However, Shikamaru had a different idea. In a flash, the pony-tailed young man grabbed the vial with the red chemical in it and poured all of it into the beaker. There was a massive explosion. And when the smoke cleared, everyone laughed at the sight of the youngest Uchiha stained dark-green from the explosion. Sasuke glared over at Shikamaru, who strangely seemed used to the explosion**(A/N: Keep this in mind for something that will be revealed later on in the story)**.

Fate really had it out for Sasuke today.

"Now class," Iruka-sensei started, "Today we will be learning about the American Revolution." Choji raised his hand. "Yes Choji?"

"Is it true that in this war the British were some real bastards, like a certain someone in here?" Sasuke banged his head on the table. Iruka chuckled as he wrote some book pages on the whiteboard,

"Well, yes. But I could say that some people are more bastards than others." A bunch of snickers filled the classroom.

"There is a God!" Sasuke sighed as he sat down in a random spot at one of the outdoor lunch tables. He took out his fancy lunch that he had bought on the way to school and started to eat, all the while thinking, _"I'm am going to kill Itachi, I swear to God, I am going to kill hi..." _

"Man... This is so bogus(4)... I want to surf..!" A voice from a couple tables over whined. Sasuke looked up and saw who it was. That blonde hair and those whisker marks. It was that surfer. The one who had caught his attention the other day. Sasuke, completley unaware of himself, kept staring at the blue-eyed angel as he conversed with his friends.

"Well, Naruto, it isn't like there's anything that we can do about it, from what you guys have told me." Neji stated. Sasuke overheard the brunette.

_"Naruto, is it? Well, at least I know that he has a name..." _Sasuke continued to look on for a couple more minutes and then started to eat again. However, Naruto had now seen the youngest Uchiha and with a frustrated growl walked over.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Choji asked, his mouth full.

"To talk to a cetain bastard!" Naruto called back. Sasuke was deep in thought when suddenly... "Hey, Teme!" He looked up to see his blonde angel looking angrily down at him. The Uchiha cooly replied,

"What is it, Dobe?" Naruto got even angrier,

"Who are you calling "dobe" you beach-closing teme?!" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto looked so cute when he was angry.

"You're still on that? Look, Uchiha enterprises needed someplace to build a new company and this is the best place, so either find a new beach or get over it." Naruto was still glaring at the raven when he got an idea. In a flash, he grabbed Sasuke's cola and poured it in the raven's head. At this moment, everyone in the lunch area was silent as they watched the soda drip down the Uchiha's hair. Sasuke very calmly rose up, picked up his salad, walked over to Naruto, and dropped the vegetables and dressing on the blonde's hair.

"Agh! You teme!"

"You started it, you surfer-dobe!" Naruto and Sauke were circling each other like they were going to fight now. Kiba saw this and called out to everyone,

"Hey everyone! Naruto just barnied(5) with the Uchiha brat!" All the students gathered around the two, cheering, "Fight, fight, fight!" And Naruto was about to punch Sasuke when he felt something grab his collar. The same something grabbed Sasuke's collar too.

"Are you to really going to fight _here_?" The elder, grey-skinned teenager asked, a little agitation showing in his voice. Naruto groaned,

"No, Kisame..." When Kisame let them both down, Sasuke simply sighed as he walked away. When the Uchiha was gone, Naruto stated, "Kisame, I still can't believe how calm you are sometimes." Kisame was silent as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the parking lot. Naruto asked, "Going up to the college again?" Kisame corrected,

"It's a universty, Naruto." and walked to his van.

--

Itachi was in the library of Konoha University, trying to get his mind off of everything by reading a group of books he ahd picked out. "Let's see... What should I read first? _Catcher In The Rye_ or _Of Mice and Men_?" While he was thinking, Kisame walked into the library and asked the librarian,

"Is that library job still open?" She replied,

"Mm-hmm. You see those carts?" She pointed to six carts full of books.

"Yes..."

"I need all of those shelfed by the end of today? Can you do that for me?" Kisame sighed,

"Sure...", and walked over to the first cart. Itachi was reading when he heard the cart move. He was about to tell whoever was moving to shut the hell up when he looked up but saw that it was the grey-skinned god from the beach. He somewhat blushed as he stuck his face back into the book that he was reading.

_"He's here... Why is he here? He doesn't go here, does he? Why the hell am I shivering? It's not like I like him is it? I don't even know him!"_ All of these questions and statements were running through Itachi's mind and when he looked up again, Kisame was gone. "Damn... I could have probably said hello..."

--

Itachi opened the door of the condo that he and Sasuke were sharing for the time being. He immediately walked into his room and passed out on his all-black, king-sized bed. Sasuke walked into the house after getting the mail. He then plopped down into the sofa and let out a huge sigh. "Itachi... There is no way in hell that I can go back to that school with all those surfers there." The elder replied,

"Just ignore them, Sasuke..." The navy-blunette replied,

"Yeah, but they won't ignore me!!" Itachi looked away off into the distance and Sasuke could tell that he was in deep thought. After a few moments,

"Look, Sasuke.. If anything happens tommorrow, just call me. Alright?" Sasuke groaned aloud but said,

"Fine." At that, Itachi got up, gave a small yawn and said,

"I'm going to bed. If you're hungry there's ice cream and dango inthe freezer, some salad in the fridge, or you can order out." Sasuke chuckled a bit but Itachi only smiled as he walked upstairs. When he was alone, Sasuke thought,

'I hate this, I really do. I actually wanted to make friends this time...'

**A/N: Alright here's more definitions: **

**1- Assclowns- Another name for for an ass or an idiot who doesn't know anything about anything **

**2- Bitchin'- First used by surfers in the '50s to signify something was cool, top-notch, excellent. **

**3- Axed- To be crushed, whacked or worked by a wave. **

**4- Bogus- Just plain wrong or really lame. **

**5- Barnied (or barnie)- To engage in a fight with someone. **

**Finally!! I hadn't been able to do this because of a lot of stuff (coughmostly my crippling depression syndrome cough) But since "Sasuke and Naruto" is closed to being complete, I'm updating my other stories. Gomen Nasai to my reviewers for this story, I just couldn't bring myself to write for this story!! Please! bows Read and Review! **

**-Tyranno's girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a long time thinking up how this chapter should go but hopefully it works along with the rest of the story. Heh heh... ^-^' Anyway please enjoy and maybe, if you feel like it, review. **

**Disclaimer- Uh-uh. Me no ownie. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It was a bright sunny Saturday-morning, where sea-gulls were cawing, crabs were snapping at each other for food and Hyped up surfer-teens were surfing the waves and partying-down on the beach. Wait a second... **(Authoress looks at beach, which is empty except for a few construction-machines)** Where the fuck is everyone?!

_____________________________________________________________________

"Naruto, I have to go to work, need anything?" Kisame asked the blonde who was moping on the couch. Naruto shook his head. Kisame growled, "Well, don't just sit around here all day. I'm pretty sure that you have studying and homework to do." The blonde whined,

"But Kisame!!"

"No buts." Kisame replied succinctly, walking out the door. He quickly came back and murmured, "Be safe, kid." Naruto replied,

"Watch out for yourself, 'same." When Kisame left, Naruto pulled over his backpack and took out The Scarlet Lettter. "Might as well finish my homework...", he muttered before he started to read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke." Itachi called his brother's name as he poked the snoring mass underneath the blanket on his brother's bed.

"Mrm... Mht ms mt?" Was the response. Itachi frowned and gave Sasuke a swift punch while saying,

"I'm going out. If you need me, I have my cell." Sasuke mumbled a response, causing Itachi to smile a bit before walking out of the room and the condo.

_____________________________________________________________________

Itachi was wandering through the stacks of K.U.'s library, looking for books on architecture for the building. He stopped when he saw a certain book. Itachi reached up for it, just to bump his hand into a larger, grey counterpart. Itachi gasped as his eyes found their way to the owner of said hand's face. The shark-like teen merely glanced over before sliding the book to the side and shelving a couple more books next to it. While Kisame was checking labels and covers, Itachi couldn't stop himself from staring. His ebony eyes traveled from the spiky, blue hair to the heavily muscled arms underneath the black sweater he was wearing, and then back to those piercing black eyes. Itachi felt his heart-rate go up. Deep in his mind, a small conflict was going on. The conflict was in the form of two adorable weasels arguing with each other.

_"I think that we should, like, totally talk to him! He seems like he needs someone to talk to and he's, like, really hot!!" The weasel that was more smiley stated. However, the one who was more frowny retorted, _

_"Well, who cares if he's hot?! He's one of those surfers and he probably has some grudges against us and Sasuke for closing down the beach." The impulsive-side of Itachi sat silently before shouting out, _

_"Let's have a vote! All emotions for talking to the sexy-shark, say 'aye'!" The majority of the feelings cheered. The logical-side of Itachi called out, _

_"All opposed?" A few calls. The impulsive weasel jumped up and cheered. _

_"Yay!!! Let's go!"_

Itachi was silently watching Kisame, half-trying to think of what to say, half-admiring the other teen. He finally murmured, "Could you help me out real quick? I'm looking for books on architecture..." Kisame was silent and he kept putting up books. He finished and walked away, leaving a stupefied weasel. _"Did he just... Blow me off?!"_ Itachi was silently fuming until a deep voice said,

"Hey, you needed help right?" Itachi looked in the direction of the voice and quickly walked towards it. Kisame was sitting at the reception-desk, lazily typing at a computer. "Architecture... Architecture..." Kisame mumbled as the computer took in the results. "We currently have about five titles available. Is there anything in specific that you wanted?" Itachi murmured,

"Well, let's see... I..." But Kisame interjected with a,

"Oh, I know! How about 'Business-Architecture and its Effects on Surrounding Communities'?" Itachi frowned,

"Oh great, you too?" Meanwhile, the logical weasel in Itachi's mind called out,

_"Told you so."_ Kisame glanced over with a smirk and stated,

"What? The book's right here if you want it." Kisame pulled the book out from underneath the reception-desk. Itachi simply frowned, saying,

"Um... No. I need something that shows different types of business-buildings." Slamming a hand on the table, he added, "If that's not too much trouble." Kisame looked at the hand then at the owner of said hand. He smiled and stated, as if he were talking about the weather,

"You're cute." Itachi blushed heavily and from then on, everything was abit of a blur. "So, I've gone ahead and placed a hold on 'Buildings and Business from Around the World' for you,"

"Uh-huh..." Itachi replied, although it was more of a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah, and it should be here in the next couple of weeks."

"That seems fine..." _"Did he call us cute?!" The impulsive weasel of Itachi's mind asked in a panic. The smiley one replied, _

_"Uh-huh! See! I told you we should try and..!" He looked to his side and saw that the logical-weasel was out cold with a blush on his face. "AAH! Itachi's logic has gone been knocked out cold!! This is, like, a major emergency!" The impulsive one stated, _

_"Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry! Everything's gonna be alright! We just have to make sure that Itachi doesn't do anything to blow this amazing chance while we're trying to get logic back up! Okay?!" Happiness nodded, _

_"Like, okay." Logic murmured, still in a coma-type state, _

_"He said that we're cute..."_ Itachi was in a daze as Kisame kept on talking about other resources he could try, all the while the emotion-weasels trying desperately to get Itachi's logic up and working again. Kisame, after a while, simply looked dead-on at the Uchiha and after a while, asked,

"Has anyone ever told you that you remind them a _lot_ of Emily the Strange **(1)**?" Itachi murmured back, still in a daze,

"I think I've been told that..." Kisame smiled.

"Huh." But he noticed that something was a bit off, so he took a closer look at Itachi's face. Meanwhile...

_"Quick! We need the defribulator __**(2)**__!" Impulse yelled as they were trying to awaken Logic. However, all of the weasels were death-still as they looked at the real-life view. "What the hell is going on.. OH MY GOD!" Impulse gasped as he saw how close Kisame was to Itachi's face. _

_"Like, he isn't going to kiss, is he?!" Happiness asked, panicking. A weasel with glasses on jumped up and after reading a book that was titled, 'Dating for the Imaginary Representative' and pushing up his glasses adorably, stated, _

_"No, that's impossible! It's way too early in a relationship for that type of thing!" From a far, dark corner, a weasel with black-painted claws, a chain-collar, and black eye-liner, sighed, _

_"I don't think that we should call this a relationship, Knowledge, we only met this guy a few days ago. And besides, what would a hot piece of man-steak like that want with pale, scrawny, emo Itachi Uchiha?" At this, there was silence. Suddenly, there was an outburst of tears from the center of the group. Sadness, a small weasel wearing a gray cloak, was crying its heart out. _

_"WAAH! Doubt is horrible, but he's right! We never should have tried something like this!" Slowly but surely, Sadness's words began to sink into every one of the little weasels. However, just before a full-out breakdown occured, Logic's eyes opened up. _

_"Whoa, that was a bit of a shock." He looked around at the state of Itachi's mind and exclaimed, "What the hell?! I get knocked out for a few minutes and this place goes straight to crap?!" He looked at the real-live view and screamed, "Aah! Too close, too close!"_

Suddenly, Itachi was back to his normal-self and jumped back, breathing heavily. Kisame blinked but said,

"Oh, so you're back to normal." Itachi simply put up his stoney-demeanor and stated,

"Alright, so I'll be calling to see if those books got here or not. I'll be in touch." He quickly turned and walked out of the library, leaving confused shark in his wake.

_"What the hell? I thought were hitting it off! But then again..."_ He slumped down at the desk and sighed, "I don't have the money to get into a relationship right now..."

___________________________________________________________________________

Itachi jumped inside of his car, slammed the door, locked it and turned the radio on, letting the sounds of AFI soothe his troubled mind. "That... That was too much!" He gasped. "I have no idea what happened back there, but I can't let it happen again!" Suddenly, those two simple words floated through his mind again,

_"You're cute."_

"Oh..." Itachi slumped into his seat and sighed. "He is cute and funny, but I just don't have the time to get into a relationship now... Oh..." He hit his head against the car-horn, immediately jolting back up when the horn sounded.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke got up at around noon that day, a luxury that could be had when one tends to finish his homework the same date that it was assigned. He ate some of the old take-out that was left in the refridgerator and decided, hell, why not take a jog around town?" He went back to his room, pulled out a black and blue jogging-suit and pulled it out. "Hm, this should do." He quickly got undressed and put it on. He packed his wallet, his cell-phone, his i-phone and his keys before heading out the door.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Man, I know! This whole not going to the beach thing has me totally going Aggro (**3)**! Also, I don't get Kakashi-sensei's homework! This whole thing has me feeling way bleak **(4)**!" Naruto was talking, more like griping, to Kiba on his cell-phone.

"Well, why don't we head to _Chou's_** (5)** and see if Neji is there? I'm more than pretty peaked **(5)** that he'll be there."

"Why's that?"

"Well, other than the fact that he almost always finishes his homework early, the gossip-train **(6)** has it that he's looking for a new Betty **(7)** or a cute looking boy-toy **(8)**." A laugh. "You'd better watch out, Naruto."

"Oh please..." Naruto groaned. "But hey, start heading over to _Chou's_ and I'll meet you there, alright?"

"Sure thing. Peace..."

"...And Out **(9)**." Naruto hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. He shoved everything into his back pack and grabbed his keys on his way out, slamming the door.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Chou's_ was substantially less crowded today, seeing as how no one was allowed on the beach. But Chouji and his dad, Chouza, still had a little bit of business in the form of Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and a few more people who were strolling along the streets. It was out of these nameless beach-goers that Neji was on the prowl.

"What about her?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to some random blonde girl in a tight pink bikini. Neji looked over but when he saw that the girl was having trouble counting on her fingers, he stated,

"Way too bubbles **(10)**..." Ino saw a really cute, pale guy at the folk-art shop and said,

"He's cute." Neji looked over and replied,

"Such a bennie **(11)**, no thanks." Chouji took a break from flipping the ordered burgers and looked over. He saw a girl in a bikini-top and shorts eating her third ice-cream cone.

"She seems nice." Neji glanced over and stated,

"That size-fifteen waiting to happen? I don't think so." Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji sighed. The main reason why Neji Hyuuga had to keep switching girlfriends wasn't because he was a bad guy or the fact that he was kind of a know-it-all. He was just too God-damn picky! At that moment, Naruto and Kiba (with Akamaru in tow) jogged up. Kiba asked,

"Man, is this what its come to? Just sitting here at _Chou's_ filling ourselves with burgers and fries and trying to help the 'ice-emperor' over here," Kiba pointed at Neji, who in turn gave him the bird, "Find a chick who doesn't know how much of a headache he is?" Naruto laughed and sat down on the stool next to Neji. He asked, truly curious,

"So, any luck?" Neji replied,

"None whatsoever. Just a bunch of shoobies **(12)** walking around the boardwalk since the beach is still closed off." He turned towards Chouji and asked, "Hey can you add a vanilla-shake to my order, I'm feeling depressed now."

"Sure thing." Chouji replied. "Hey Dad, can you start the milk-shake machine?" Chouza walked up to the counter, a plate of a hamburger and fries in his hand, and replied,

"Sure, kid." He set the plate in front of Naruto and before the blonde could protest, he replied,

"On the house, kid." Naruto smiled brightly and said,

"Thanks, Mr. Akimichi.", before he started to eat. They all sat there at what used to be the in-scene on bright Saturdays like this and reminisced on the good-old days. Right before there was the distinct sound of a little kid crying. "Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked, mouth full.

"I don't know, and Naruto, don't eat with your mouth full!" Neji answered. Naruto simply swallowed and ran off in the direction of the sound, Neji and Kiba being forced to follow him.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Can you tell me why you're here? On private property?" Sasuke asked the little boy whose sand-castle he had just stomped out of existence. The youngest Uchiha had been walking around the closed off beach, seeing exactly what the area had to offer, when he saw this little brat playing in the sand.

"W-well, my Mommy has to w-work today and sh-she said that I should go to the b-beach until she c-comes to pick me up." The poor kid stuttered out. Sasuke was unimpressed.

"Huh. Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave before I call for the proper authorities. The boy started crying again,

"But why? The beach is free for everybody!" Sasuke sighed, he really didn't like little kids. So he just calmly, and quietly said,

"Leave. Now." The boy started sobbing again. "Oh my God, would you just... Shut Up!" Suddenlt, there was a voice from behind him.

"Wow, you really are a bastard, huh?"

_"That voice... it can't be..."_ Sasuke thought before turning around. Sure enough, there was Naruto and two of the other surfers from the school. Naruto ran over to the kid and said, softly,

"Hey kid, what's your name?" The kid sniffled,

"Toji."

"Toji, huh? That's a nice name. Are your parents ditch witches **(13)** too?" Toji nodded. "I see. Well listen, unfortunately due to certain biscuits **(14)**..." He pointed to Sasuke, "And their big, stupid business establishments, the beach has been closed off." Toji started crying again.

"But where am I supposed to go? Mama said I need to stay in a nice safe place until she gets off from work!" Kiba walked up and cheered,

"Don't sweat, kid, you can hang out with us until she gets off! You can just call her on one of our phones, right Akamaru?" The dog barked. Toji looked, wide-eyed at Kiba until he cheered,

"Puppy!" He ran over and pet Akamaru without any reservations whatsoever. Kiba and Naruto smiled but Neji was frowning, he asked,

"Excuse me, but you say you're from Uchiha Enterprises?" Sasuke replied,

"Yes, and what's it to you?" Neji shook his head and then stated,

"Neji Hyuuga. As in, Hyuuga Incorporated? I just wanted to ask a quick question." Sasuke was shocked to say the least, why would someone from a family like the Hyuugas be hanging out with the low-brow surfer crowd?

"Go ahead."

"If Uchiha Enterprises wants a new business building in Konoha so bad, why don't you guys just try Industry Way? There are lots of vacant buildings there that are up and available. In fact, that's where the third branch of Hyuuga Inc. is located." Sasuke took all of that in but gave a smirk and replied,

"Why should me and my brother use some old, decrepit building when we could build our own?" Neji simply answered,

"No labor, material, or permit expenses?" Just then,

"Neji, Dude **(15)**! We're trying to get them to leave! Not give them business advice!" Naruto yelled. He then said to Toji, "Come on, I have some fries at _Chou's_ that we can share!" Toji followed the retreating Naruto happily, holding Akamaru in his hands, Kiba followed. Neji gave one last look at Sasuke before digging into his pocket and dropping something to the ground, sighing,

"I'd always heard that Uchihas were stubborn...", before following his friends. Sasuke just sighed as he was left alone on the beach.

"Another social-failure for Uchiha Sasuke, great..." Before beginning to walk home. He stepped on something that didn't seem like sand. He looked down and saw what seemed to be a business-card. He picked it up and it read: _Hyuuga Incorporated, Neji Hyuuga- Merger Locater_ Sasuke smirked. "So that's what his deal was. Oh boy, the Hyuugas really do have stones to be looking for business opportunities in a place like this." Nonetheless, he stuck the card into his pocket and began to jog home.

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **

**(1) Sorry about that lame joke, I was just reading my copy of the new Emily the Strange book and I decided to link emo to emo. **

**(2) I'm not sure if this is how its spelled but, meh... **

**(3) Aggro- Angry. Pissed off. **

**(4) Bleak- To be disappointed or sad. **

**(5) I made up the name for the little board-side restaurant that Chouji's Dad owns from the whole 'Ino-Shika-Chou' title. **

**(6) Gossip-Train- I made this one up. Basically means a group of people who are know for sticking their noses into othe people's business. **

**(7) Betty- Used by surfers to describe a good looking Wahine or group of Wahines. Originally derived from Betty on The Flintstones cartoon. **

**(8) Boy-toy- All of us basically know what this means, right? **

**(9) Me and my friends have this way of saying good-bye when we'll break it up into two parts. I'll say 'Peace', they'll say 'And Out', I'll say 'Sayo', they'll say 'Nara'. **

**(10) Bubbles- A beach bunny that's a total ditz. **

**(11) Bennie- A tanless tourist on the beach. Long ago, doctors believed the rays of the sun were 'beneficial' to ones health, thus 'Benny' was born. Origin: New Jersey Shore. **

**(12) Shoobies- Anyone who was around in the Nineties and watched that Nickleodeon show, "Rocket Power", should know this. If not, it's basically another name for a tourist or anyone who wears sandles on the beach and into the water. **

**(13) Ditch Witch- Parents that use the beach as a baby sitter.**

**(14) Biscuit- The South African term for a cookie or an insult aimed at a twit or a fool. **

**(15) Dude- Dudes! How could you not know this one?! But I guess there are some people who need a defintion, so here: General reference to a male surfer. It's use has evolved into a word used for just about anyone or anything. **

**Oh. Em. Gee. I have not updated this story in soooooo..... long. I've been prepping for college and writing my novel (yes, I am writing a novel. Don't worry it's probably a hell of a lot better than my fanfictions) and ideas for this fic just haven't been coming. The same with ATSUE but with that I'm just having trouble writing the SasuNaru scene (why the heck was KisaIta so easy but I can't quite get SasuNaru?) Oh well, hopefully it will be up at the same time as this one. Oh well, have I been rambling on again? **

**Schnitzel- Radda radda. **

**TG- Quiet you! But please read and review. They make my fanfcition writing progress quicker (and maybe the moral support will help me with my actual novel...) Thanks again! **

**-Tyranno's girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All right! All right! All right! I'm totally pumped up! I'm totally stoked!! And I'm... Stuck with writer's block?! WTF?! **

**Schnitzel- Ra radda radda ra. **

**TG- Hm, maybe so... Okay then, I'm going to wing it and hope that you guys like it enough to review! **

**Disclaimer- Naruto isn't yaoi yet, okay?! So I don't own it! **

**______________________________________________________________________________________ **

The next morning, in the Uchihas' condo, both brothers were having small inner conflicts of their own. With Itachi, he was mentally beating himself up. The reason? Oh, he just managed to blow it with one of hottest guys he had ever met, other than that, he was fine. The brunette tried in vain to drown his thoughts of the shark-like teenager with work, Kisame still managed to pop into his thoughts somehow. "Now, Russia has produced some excellent examples of business architecture. This can be seen in the wonderfully _strange_—"

"_Has anyone ever told you that you remind them of Emily the Strange?"_

Itachi shook his head as the memory popped into his head. "Stop it, Itachi! We must not think about the sexy shark!" At that moment, he looked around himself at his bedroom. He sighed, burying his nose back into the tome, "We must not talk to ourselves either."

_____________________________________________________________________

At the apartment shared by Kisame Hoshigaki and Naruto Uzumaki, the older teenager was out like a light, asleep on the couch in the main room. Silent as a ninja, Naruto was slowly trying to tiptoe out of the apartment, his orange surfboard in his arms along with his swimming-bag. The blonde had almost made it to the door, he whispered as much, "Almost there…" He quietly reached for the doorknob, a smile of achievement growing on his face. He was free!

''_Cause it's nine in the afternoon! And your eyes are the size of the moon! You could cause you can so you do! We're feeling so good, Just the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternoon!'__**(1)**_

"Crap!" Naruto gasped as he heard the familiar cell-phone alarm of a certain shark-like teenager. The squeaking of the couch's old leather, feet meeting the floor then a loud yawn occurred before Kisame rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Naruto. He didn't even ad emotion to his voice as he stated,

"This is quite the example of your cunning garyism**(2)**, Naruto." The blonde groaned loudly, dropping his board before whipping around to complain,

"Kisame! Dude! I am so sick of this! It's way lamo**(3)** that no one is surfing, and…"

"Naruto." Kisame stopped the blonde's growing rant, giving his phone a questioning glance and calmly asking, "What time is it?" Naruto brought out his own phone and replied,

"Around 7:45, why?" The blue-haired teenager nearly fell of the couch , screaming,

"No! I wanted to set my alarm for six am! What the hell happened?!" Kisame grabbed the phone and began scrolling through the menus, trying to see what went wrong. Naruto frowned and asked, "What's up, 'Same?", to which the shark replied,

"I have a job interview at eight-thirty and thanks to us not having a shower here, I have to drive to Tsunade's before I go. Naruto sighed and protested,

"Kisame! You already have two jobs!" Kisame brushed of the younger's whining, with a curt,

"And I need one more in order to have enough extra money to set up a bank account." He scoffed, running to the closet and yanking out a white dress-suit and blue pants. "I don't have time for this! Naruto, you have your phone, call me if you need anything!" He folded everything up before putting his sandals on and rushing out of the door. Naruto rolled those big blue eyes and counted,

"Three.. two.. one…" Kisame burst back in through the door, muttering something about 'You can't drive a car without car-keys' and yanking said keys from the table. The older teen glanced back at Naruto with a,

"Take care of yourself, kid!", before rushing out again. The blonde sighed,

"Watch yourself, 'Same." When he was all alone, Naruto decided to put his surfboard away; he wasn't going to use it for a while. Following, he brought out his phone and called Kiba. There were a couple of rings before a female voice answered,

"Hello Naruto!" Naruto smiled,

"Mrs. Inuzuka! Good morning, how are you?" The older woman on the other line answered, you could hear the smile in her voice,

"Totally shibby**(4)**!" Naruto mentally sighed. Kiba's mom was one of the prior generation's best surfers and once she got started talking in the language of the waves, it was quite difficult to follow at times. "I mean, except for this whole Uchiha Enterprises thing. Friggin' sucks is my opinion. In my day, if someone threatened our localism**(5)** like this, we'd gather all the wahines**(6)** and kahunas**(7)** we could find and have us a bitchin'**(8)** sit-in**(9)**!!" Naruto sighed loudly at the source of Kiba's language pattern.

"Mrs. Akamaru, is Kiba there?"

"Oh! He's totally already chowing down in the kitchen downstairs. Which reminds me, it would be mondo**(10)** if you came over for breakfast today!" Naruto smiled, free food was always nice since he didn't have to worry Kisame about it.

"Of course! I'd love to!" Mrs. Inuzuka growled,

"Then get your ass over here! I'll see you soon sweetie!" Just before the woman hung up, he could hear Mrs. Inuzuka yelling, "Kiba! Naruto's coming over so don't eat everything! And go put on your friggin' pants!" When the line clicked off, Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little bit. When it passed, he walked to his room, got some clothes to change into, and stuffed them into his backpack. He did a quick once-ever on the apartment before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

___________________________________________________________________

"I h8 it here. U have no idea wat it's like to b in a town where everyone h8s u." Sasuke texted on his i-phone while walking down the street that morning. Seeing as how Itachi was struggling to work, he decided to take a stroll around Konoha. At some point during the walk, his phone rang out something from Alumina and he answered just to be greeted by loud, orange font on a black background, which read 'Hi Cousin Itachi!' Sasuke had to quickly respond that this was _his_ phone and not his brother's. Two words: Big mistake. Due to trying to clear things up, Sasuke found himself in an overly extended texting conversation. It was a minute before he got a reply:

'Now, that's not true! Tobi's sure that it's just a big misunderstanding!' Sasuke growled and quickly replied,

'A whole week of being tormented by a whole town is not a big misunderstanding Tobi!' He waited and kept walking. Tobi finally replied,

'Mayb it's just their way of welcoming u.' Sasuke growled angrily before answering,

'Goodbye, Tobi!', then putting the phone on 'vibrate' and shoving the phone into his pocket. After walking alone in emo-silence for a while down the boardwalk, Sasuke found a small yet elegant-looking café. He smirked and walked inside, quickly taking a seat and reading the menu. From what he could observe, the place was called Umi-Hime and the whole café had a theme that was a mixture of ancient royalty and ocean class. While he was observing the small establishment, a rough voice from besides him asked,

"What'll you have?" Sasuke gasped, quickly turning around to see a shark-like elder teenager with grayish-blue skin wearing what looked like a navy blue tux and a golden apron. The teen was obviously angry at this place's choice of uniform, if the way he almost growled out his words was any hint. "My name's Kisame and I'll be your waiter today." Kisame smiled, razor-sharp teeth gritting some in frustration. Sasuke held back a laugh but kept up his cold demeanor as he stated,

"Just a cup of coffee. One tablespoon of milk, one teaspoon of sugar. And um…" He looked at the sign in front of the café, which seemed to advertise the special of the day: The Best of Both Worlds muffin. He looked at Kisame, a question in his eyes, to which Kisame replied,

"One half is chocolate, the other is vanilla." Sasuke sighed in relief,

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it had some stupid Hannah Montana tie-in. Alright, I'll have one of those too. And please… Don't spit in my food." Kisame wrote everything down, muttering 'I wouldn't waste the energy.', and asked Sasuke to wait a moment before walking away to the counter leaving Sasuke to think. 'I thought he worked at the school..?' In a few minutes, Kisame came back with Sasuke's order and placed it on the table and then turning to help another customer. Just before the blue-haired teen left, however, he stated,

"Sasuke? Let me give you some advice for school in the next coming week." Sasuke's eyes widened but he listened, "Learn to duck. And fast." Kisame walked to another table without some much as another word. Sasuke took a sip, thinking,

'What did he mean by that?'

__________________________________________________________________

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled as he was hit by his fiftieth dodge-ball of the day. That school-week, seeing as how the beach was off-limits, the mayor of the town (who also happened to be the principal/superintendent of the town's schools) Tsunade ruled that all students should be put back into physical education during their free periods or study-halls. This obviously made for some pissed off students and some agitated teachers who had to work over-time to supervise such classes. In Gai-sensei's study-hall turned P.E., the energetic man had brought out a huge basket of red playing-balls and assigned the class to play dodge-ball. The only problem (although the class didn't see it as a problem) is that Gai didn't assign teams, thus causing a free-for-all in the form of 'Let's punish the teme who's doing this to us!' Gai was sitting down on the bleachers, Kisame, who was aiding his class this period, sitting on a bench near the field. Sasuke got hit by a dodge-ball which was launched by Sakura and Gai let out a huge laugh,

"Ha! I guess being rich doesn't mean that your perfect, huh Kisame?" Kisame, gave a half-hearted response. He hated this, the whole not being able to surf thing, but he was trying to hold out on responding. And he was doing a good job, he was one of the few calm people in Konoha right now. The reason? Well, it had something to do with the fact that he couldn't afford if the authorities got involved, sure. But also, this Sasuke kid was related to Itachi, and well… Sasuke was trying his best to avoid the angry surfer-teens and had successfully ended up at the same area of the field where the two adults were sitting. He had been cornered by Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and that adorable blonde, Naruto. Upon having the navy-bluenette cornered, Naruto asked with a smirk,

"So, Teme… How does it feel to be cornered like this?" Kisame frowned and shook his head.

'That is not a good position to be in, I should know…' The shark stood up and blew the whistle that Gai had given him. Everyone looked over and saw the shark as he said, "Okay everyone! That's enough of torturing the crumbeater**(11)**!"Everyone groaned (even Gai)

"Kisame! This is most bogus**(12)** and non-youthful!" The black-haired man exclaimed, "Why are you stopping the competition?!" Kisame gulped a bit.

'Come on, Hoshigaki… Think of something…' A thought occurred and he stated,

"Well, you all have been playing so hard, we should take a few moments to take a quick breather before we get ready to go home!" He looked around and saw a bunch of skeptic faces and he even heard Gai mutter, 'This is _my_ class…' Kisame shook his head as he walked down and over to the class. He made his way past the young Uchiha very briefly, not without briskly whispering, "Run kid." As he did. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the shark causing Kisame to sigh and yell, quickly pointing in a random direction, "Look, it's Duke Kahanamoku**(13)**!" Everyone yelled,

"OH MY GOD!! WHERE?!" The navy-bluenette took this chance and ran like a bat out of hell out the door. After frantically looking around for the legendary surfer like a fan-girl, Neji turned back and asked,

"Hey where did Uchiha go?" Naruto and Kiba turned around as well, looking for the stoic teenager.

"I dunno, he was just here an hour ago…" Naruto frowned silently.

'What the hell just happened..?' He glanced over at Kisame who seemed to be looking at the opposite direction. 'What's up with you 'Same?'

__________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Notes! **

**(1)Lyrics to the totally awesome band Panic at the Disco's (they took out the exclamation point, waah!) Nine In The Afternoon. **

**(2)Garyism- Ironic wit. **

**(3)Lamo- Lame **

(4)Shibby- Wicked awesome, gnarly, rad, radical, cowabunga, the meaning is what ever you really want it to be.

**(5)Localism- A certain surfing-area that is heavily protected by the local surfers and their own private hierarchy. **

**(6)Wahines- Beautiful female surfers. **

**(7)Kahunas- Hawaiian tern for a man that surfs usually with a degree of skill.**

**(8)Bitchin'- Totally sick and awesome. **

**(9)Sit-in- A type of protest in which you go to a place and.. well, sit. I've done this a couple times for various reasons. **

**(10)Mondo- Sweet or killer. **

**(11)Crumbeater- Someone who's always in the way of something good. **

(12)Bogus- Wrong - Lame.

(13) Duke Kahanamoku- Famous surfer who broke a world-record in 1911 by swimming through 100 yards of salt water in 55.4 seconds!

Please! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, give me some feedback. If you didn't and have some pointers or things that you think should be in the fic, give me some feedback. I actually added the P.E. thing because an awesome reviewer asked about what would happen in P.E. class. Don't worry, there's more physical-education action coming up soon, but I have to be motivated! Review!

-Tyranno's girl


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Got damn! College really takes a lot out of you! This story is the last one out of the main three that I got around to, especially thanks to my Intro to Shakespeare professor assigning us to read ****As You Like It**** (I'm not understanding it at all...). Meh well, I'm here now, let the beach-flavored romance continue to blossom! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing... **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

The following weekend found Sasuke sitting at the café that he had found a cou-ple days earlier. The food was nice, no one really bothered him except when it came to giving him his food and check, and when he was in the booth he had just found and made his own, he could be in his own little world. Well... Except for when, "Hey, short-stuff." A familiar deep voice sounded from above one of the walls. Sasuke groaned, turning away from the Aquarium-omelette over-rice **(1)** recipe that he was enjoying to face the tall, solid form of Kisame looming over the wall of his booth.

"What..? And don't call me short-stuff! Not everyone can be as tall as you!" Kisame simply stood there, silently, and watched the young Uchiha rant. When Sasuke went back to his food, the shark asked,

"Another Cappucino?" Sasuke rolled his eyes but held up his cup anyway. Smirking softly, Kisame took the empty cup and went to the kitchen. Once alone, Sasuke opened up a book that he had randomly grabbed from his room. He looked at the pages but wasn't really looking at the words. He was too busy thinking,

_"I have no idea what I'm going to do. That dodgeball-game was brutal and that was only one day! But I'm not giving up on the building-operation."_ A steaming cup was set on the table in front of him. Completely automatic, he grabbed the cup, murmured a small 'thank you', and took a sip. "That blonde idiot..." Sasuke whispered, mostly to himself. However, Kisame heard and knew exactly who the navy-bluenette was talking about.

_"I should say something about that... Oh well, if this brat tries anything, Naru can take care of himself... For the most part... However..."_ Removing the apron he was wearing, he called back to the kitchen, "Sai! Tell the boss that I'm on break!" When he heard the other's response, Kisame took a seat in the booth, opposite Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taking out a newspaper from the nearby book-rack, Kisame murmured,

"Nothing, nothing. Just taking my break."

"Then do it somewhere else! God, why are all of you surfers so irritating?!" The shark-like teen looked away from his newspaper and at Sasuke for a second... Before going right back to reading. "Oh..." Sasuke groaned, slouching back into his seat. A few minutes passed like this: Kisame reading the newspaper, Sasuke glaring at him in between sips of his cappucino. Abruptly, Kisame stated,

"This week is track and field." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Kisame put down the paper and, completely serious, continued,

"The physical-activity for this coming week is track and field. Just giving you a heads up so that you can prepare. You know, get ready to run from any stray hammerthrows or archery-arrows..." Sasuke gulped. For all of a second. He then put his stoic, angry demeanor back up and asked,

"And why should I trust you?" Kisame was reading his paper again. "Well?" Sasuke asked, louder. Kisame, not even looking up from the paper, responded,

"First of all, I'm a T.A., all of the teachers at that high school who hire me have to share their plans with me ahead of time. Second, I'm probably the only person in this town that doesn't hate your guts. Don't get me wrong, that black ball **(2)** that you guys put up is totally FUBAR **(3)**." Sasuke raised an eyebrow again and asked,

"What?!" Kisame cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Let's try... 'That sign and fence that you two put up is seriously not cool'?" Sasuke nodded,

"That works."

"Okay, anyway, I figured that since you're in here so often, I could help you out a bit. And by help you out, I mean get you out of school each day with the least amount of bruises." Sasuke was about to say something when he remebered something.

"Hey, the other day, why did you do that?" Kisame looked up and said,

"I really didn't want to see a outnumbered match of a fight." Circling something in the paper with his pencil, he added, "So, what do you think? I say it's a good deal." Still as skeptical as ever, Sasuke had to ask,

"Why do this? What's in it for you?" For the first time all afternoon, Kisame smiled. He stood up and walked off, apparently leaving Sasuke to his own devices. "Huh, he finally left?" Sasuke gave his own little smirk before he took another sip of his drink. Suddenly,

"Hey, short stuff!" Sasuke growled before slamming down his cup and yelling back,

"God damn it, I'm not short!" Kisame chuckled, returning with a messenger-bag backpack on his shoulder.

"Whatever. Hey," He started, "Is that other guy, the slim one with the medium-hair, related to you or something?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, he's my older brother." Kisame nodded.

"Huh. Anywho, you up for the deal or not?" Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Kisame actually beamed.

"Great... Now, for my end of the bargain..."

"I'm not opening the fence." Sasuke retorted instantly. Kisame rolled his eyes, murmuring,

"Not what I was going to ask for...", before stating, "Does he, your brother..."

"Itachi."

"Right! Does he like sweets?" Sasuke laughed.

"Only more than life itself. Why?" At this moment, a sharp, toothy grin appeared on Kisame's face. The elder teen opened the bag and pulled something out before tossing the same something onto the table. When the item was on the table, Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth almost dropped to the table. "What's this?" Kisame scratched the back of his head, answering,

"What does it look like?" Sasuke looked from the item.. To Kisame.. To the item.. to Kisame again. It finally clicked.

"Oh, there's no way in hell!!" However, by the time Sasuke yelled that, Kisame was walking away and putting his apron back on, calling back,

"Too late. A deal's a deal!" When the shark was gone, Sasuke hissed,

"Damn it!", before, oh-so-wonderfully, slamming his head to the table.

____________________________________________________________________________________

At the Uchiha condo, Itachi was lying on the couch reading a newspaper and drinking a bottle of water when the door slammed open. The eldest Uchiha looked up, calling, "Sasuke? Is that you?" Silence. Then...

"It's me..." Itachi smirked, lying back down and continuing his reading.

"You shouldn't slam the door like that." Itachi half-heartedly chastised. Sasuke didn't even return the comment before he walked into the living room and dropped something on Itachi's lap. "Sasuke, you're throwing stuff on me now? I..." When the older brunette put his newspaper to the side, his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a small, rectangular box wrapped in beautiful black and red foil. Itachi looked at the strange package until he frowned and said, "Sasuke, what did I say about the strange presents?" Sasuke jumped up and replied,

"Do _not_ look at me! You have a friggin' secret admirer!" Itachi's eyes widened again.

"Secret.. admirer? Me?" Sasuke waved his hand, carelessly, and said,

"If you don't believe me, check the damn card. I'm going to my room, if you need me, I'll be on my laptop making fun of people's livejournals." As Sasuke left, Itachi simply shook his head. Then, he looked at the side of the box and saw that there was a small slip of paper attached to it. Itachi looked from the left of him, then to the right before he began to read it:

_A first impression. _

_Fleeting, chancy, difficult to make perfect, _

_I now attempt to create a positive one with you. _

_My identity is none at all important. _

_It's good enough that you got this parcel. _

_If you reject it, that's just fine, _

_I'll hopefully get you out of my mind. _

_However, if you decide to accept this message, _

_My messenger will accept the charge. _

Itachi was still wide-eyed as he re-read the message... twice. Before long, he walked to Sasuke's room. When he opened the door, Sasuke was typing up a message, reading along as he went, "Well... maybe if... you weren't... so damn emo... she wouldn't have... dumped you and your... skinny-jeans-wearing ass... And 'Submit'." Itachi rolled his eyes and said,

"Sasuke, stop flaming on people and listen up." The navy-blunette scoffed before turning towards his brother.

"What is it?" Itachi was silent but quickly picked up a sheet of paper from Sasuke's desk and writing on it. "Wait, what are you writing?" Sasuke asked, grabbing for the paper.

"Nothing." Itachi answered, pulling it just out of Sasuke's reach. The navy-bluenette grabbed for it again,

"Come on, give it."

"No..." Itachi turned around, continuing to write. This went on for ten minutes until Itachi finished up his note, folded it up and said, "Can you give this to Mr. 'Secret Admirer' for me?" Sasuke grimaced and groaned but nonetheless took the paper.

"When the hell did I become a mail-man?" Sasuke murmured, taking the letter and putting it into his backpack.

____________________________________________________________________________________

That following week at school, it was just as Kisame said, Gai was putting the students through a day of the most rigorous and tortuous track-and-field that they had ever (or ever will) face. Right now, Kisame was infront of the students in the class, who were all on the grassy field. The shark-like teen had a whistle in his hands and called out, "Okay, today is a nice and short..." Everyone leaned forward in antcipation. "...lap around the school." Everyone gasped, horrified.

"Kisame, dude **(4)**!" Kiba called over. Choji added,

"This place is hugangus **(5)**! You can't expect us to run around it?!" Kisame sighed and replied,

"Look, be happy that I talked Gai down from the original fifty, alright?" Everyone gulped. Naruto was still pissed.

_"I can't take anymore of this..."_ He thought to himself. The blonde looked to the back of the class, where he saw the current bane of his existence. Sasuke was currently stretching himself out, making sure to get out any kinks before the run. Naruto narrowed those sky-blue eyes towards the boy. Who, in turn, looked over with a glare that said, 'What do you want?' Naruto growled a bit before stomping over and yelling, "Hey! Teme!" Sasuke watched on as the blonde-haired angel was walking over.

_"He actually looks pretty cute in those P.E. clothes..."_ Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt and his shorts, where all the other boys'-shorts fell below their knees, were right above his knees. Sasuke's musings were cut short when Naruto yelled,

"Look bastard! You and your friend (he was referring to Itachi) have been putting us through hell thanks to the whole fence thing! Why the heck don't you just take it down?!" Grumbles of agreement were heard all around. Sasuke shook his head and replied,

"I'm not going to listen to the ramblings of an idiot...", before walking to the starting-point (where Kisame was standing). Naruto fumed before following the navy-bluenette. "What are you, stalking me?" Sasuke asked when Naruto came over.

"Don't killabrenda **(6)**. I'm getting ready for the race in which you are totally going to get your ass handed to you!" Sasuke scoffed,

"And what race would that be? The race in which we see who is on a quicker path to being a bum lying face-down, wasted in a storm somewhere? In that case, you have me beat."

"Hey! You listen h..!" Naruto was about to retort, but got interrupted by Kisame blowing the whistle and yelling,

"Get moving!", causing all the students to begin running.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Of course, being the excellent T.A. that he is (and the fact that Gai was way to busy trying to seduce the blonde-haired Karate-teacher in the gym **(7)**), Kisame had to follow along after a while to see how the kids were doing. He began a quick run, trying to catch up to all of them. However, with two of them, it proved not to be too much a challenge. He stopped runnign when he saw Sakura and Ino sitting on the ground not too far away from where they had started. Kisame frowned and sighed, "Guys. That's not a lap around the school. Hell, that's not even half-way around the school." Ino groaned, brushing some of her hair that was sticking to her forehead,

"Can't do it... Too hot." Sakura whined,

"My legs hurt~!" Kisame rubbed his temples as he growled,

"_Fine..._ Just walk the rest of the way." The shark took a breath and then began to run again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Before long, he saw Choji sitting down on a nearby bench, eating a candy-bar. Kisame growled,

"I can understand walking until you catch your breath, but eating during P.E. isn't a method of recuperating!" Choji groaned,

"I need to get my energy back up!" Kisame rolled his eyes, then ran forward.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The shark had made a pretty good distance since seeing his last straggler, so he thought the rest of them must have been doing a good job. That was until he heard, "Well, yes I am supposed to be in P.E. right now. But would that be better than what I'm doing right now? Being here with you?" Kisame followed the voice and, sure enough, it was the regular cassanova, Neji Hyuuga. The pale-eyed teen was talking to a guy and a girl who were apparently picking up some books from the library for their teacher. Completely serious, he walked over and stated,

"I wouldn't fall for this guy's facade. He's dumped all of his other girlfriends and boyfriends because they wouldn't have a threesome with him.", before running off. Neji rolled his eyes and said to the two,

"Oh don't mind him. He's just a T.A. Now, as I was saying..." The girl slapped his face. Neji hissed, rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?!" The girl replied,

"Neji Hyuuga! I remember you! You went out with my best friend for half a month before you dumped her saying that she was too bitchy! She was on her monthly, you asshole!" She slapped him again. Neji was about to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He looked down and saw that the guy had stomped on his foot.

"Now what?!" The guy replied,

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me! After all, you only dated my twin brother for week before you told him that you wanted to get to me! You bastard!" The guy kicked Neji in the shin. Neji cried out again before saying,

"Okay, okay, okay! I know that you two are mad right now but..." Abruptly, Neji took the opportunity to make an escape. Both the guy and girl yelled,

"YOU JERK!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame was getting pretty distressed. He had just found Rock Lee doing push-ups, muttering something about 'if he did not do 200 push-ups, he would do 400 sit-ups'. Then he saw Shikamaru talking business with some punker teenagers behind the school, Kiba taking Akamaru for a walk, and all sorts of other crap. He was about to give up on even observing the students when he saw that Hinata was still running. The shark ran up to her and stated, "Good job."

"Um, I, um, thank you..." She replied shakily. Kisame had to ask,

"Are you the only one still running?"

"Oh! N-no! Naruto and S-Sasuke are still way ahead of m-me!"

"You're kidding..." Kisame murmure before he sped up. Sure enough, he saw the blonde and the navy-bluenette almost neck and neck still running.

"Bastard! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Surfer-dobe, why don't you go 'hang-10' **(8)** or something?"

"AGH! You're not even using it right!" Kisame shook his head but he said,

"At least they're going to make it to the end..." Suddenly, as if to just peeve Naruto even more, Sasuke sped up for the final stretch around the school. The navy-bluenette seemed to have been saving energy just so that he could beat the blonde. "Nice technique." Kisame mused, running to the ending-point. When the shark made it over, Sasuke was holding his arms over his head, trying to catch his breath. Kisame walked over and commented, "Good job, short-stuff." Sasuke growled again and turned away before beginning to walk to the changing-rooms. However, before he got too far, he dug into the pocket of his gym-shorts and pulled out a folded piece of paper that fluttered to the ground. He glanced back at Kisame and gestured downward before hurrying off. Kisame smirked and walked up and retrieved the piece of paper. He looked around before opening it up. It read:

_What's the worst that I can say... _

_This is a game I want to play... _

_This is my response, _

_So what about yours? _

_But if we carry on this way... _

_I'll have to see your face one day... _

_But for now, this is all _

_I'm willing to write. _

Kisame chuckled slightly to himself. "An MCR rewrite, huh? **(9)**" Suddenly from behind,

"Fucking... bastard..." Kisame turned and saw Naruto walking over, the poor blonde was exhausted. "'Same I swear I'm going to kick his ass. I'm friggen' noodled**(10)**!" He whined just before falling to the ground. Kisame stuck the note inside his pocket and went to see if Naruto was okay.

"It's just your first time running in a while. You'll get used to it." Naruto's eyes shut and he yelled,

"THAT'S EFFIN' SCHWAG**(11)**!!!" From far way, Sasuke had been watching Naruto's little tantrum. Sa to say it, but watching the blonde suffer almost brought a smile to the young Uchiha's face.

"I'm becoming a sadist..." He groaned softly before going in to get changed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: It's time for deffies! **

**(1) I'm considering seeing if I can work out a recipe like this... **

**(2) Black ball- ****A sign that says no surfing, which sucks because that means it's dangerous meaning aaawsome.**

**(3) FUBAR- ****Acronym... "*&^% up beyond all recognition" **

**(4) Dude- Dude, please don't make me redefine 'dude'... **

**(5) Hugangus- Very very big **

**(6) Killabrenda- To have a misunderstanding. **

**(7) One of the few females in anime that I think would make a good couple with Maito Gai. It's Greta from Pokemon Advanced: Battle Frontier. She's just as hyper as Gai, it's perfect. **

**(8) HANG TEN or HANGING TEN- To ride with ten toes over the nose of the board, a very stylish an very difficult longboard move. **

**(9) I rewote the chorus for 'Helena' seeing as how Itachi is an MCR fan. Aw, cheer up emo-kid. **

**(10) Schwag- Said When Something Sucks. Ex "That's effin schwag." instead of "That sucks." **

**TG- Mon Dieu, I don't know what I should do... I want to do two more chapters with the Secret Admirer- notes, but I don't know how to plan out the chapters. It's hard to incorporate the potential SasuNaru as well. Oh boy, could someone give me some advice in the form of a review or something? Please? **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry, but since no one reviewed (although the story alerts and favs at least let me know that people read this story, and that is lovely in its own aspect, I need some feedback, please?), I'm just going to skip the rest of the 'Love-Note'-saga. However, I will introduce the love quarrel for Naruto. Le gasp, who else is after our little kitsune's affection? Let's read and find out, ne? **

**Disclaimer- Nope... **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________ **

_A few weeks later..._

"Basketball." Kisame stated, taking a bite from his sandwich as he was taking his break in Sasuke's booth again. The pale, navy bluenette teenager nodded, taking a sip of tea. He had really grown thankful for these little hints that he had been getting from the shark, even if he had to deliver notes back and forth between two love-birds who one had no idea who he was even sending his heart-felt messages to.

"Thanks, Kisame." Sasuke actually smiled a bit. Kisame smiled back,

"You're welcome. Oh, could you wait here a second, kid?" Sasuke shrugged and Kisame walked back behind the register. When the elder was gone, Sasuke suddenly remembered something. Digging into his wallet, he pulled out a folded-up sheet of black and red stationary-paper. It was tied up with a mahogany ribbon and, as Sasuke took a deep whiff, Itachi had sprayed it with one of his favorite colognes. Oh yeah, Itachi was smitten. For the past few weeks, Kisame and Itachi had been exchanging letters via Sasuke and the two had learned a lot about each other.

They both loved to read: Itachi always seemed to try and stump Kisame by quoting the line of some random book or obscure play, just to have Kisame reply with the name of the source of said quote and his own original verses.

They both liked music: They learned this from when they used the titles of songs or verses in their letters.

_(Kisame wrote one day: Well, I'm writing this at around "Nine in the Afternoon", and I have to say, things are getting "Pretty Odd". Wouldn't you agree? But you never know, I could just be "Folkin' Around", you know?_

_Itachi replied: You're a Panic At The Disco fan? My brother gave me the letter today and then locked himself in his room. "Teenagers"... I swear, they are so "Disenchanted" sometimes, ne? Hm... It's getting late. I'll write another letter tomorrow, so you'll get two messages from me tomorrow. *Laughs* Oh, but hey, I'm about to go to "Sleep", so I'll write the other letter tomorrow. Oyasumi.)_

Kisame learned that Itachi was an avid MCR fan. This proved to be interesting, yet disturbing a bit. Oh well… They would talk about random things, too. Such as favorite foods (they both had a thing for sweets), movie tastes (They both enjoyed a good horror-flick, bu Kisame liked a good thriller versus Itachi's melodramas), etc... However, they didn't give each other their names. Sure, neither asked (seeing as how Kisame already knew he was talking to, and Itachi's paranoia always had a hand on the brunette). It was wierd, Kisame would sometimes see Itachi reading over letters that the shark had sent him in the K.U. library. However, if Kisame ever got too close, he would receive a gasp, a blush, and an exclamation of, 'Mind your own business!' It was so cute. However, right now, Kisame couldn't think about his little crush. He had match-making to do. "Hey! Sai!" The teenager with the short, black hair and impossibly pale skin looked up from his sketchbook.

"Hm?" He was sitting at the counter, no one had come in for a while, so he took the oppurtunity to start drawing. However, upon seeing Kisame walk over, he smiled and called,

"Hey there, Kahuna **(1)**. How are the waves in your ocean today**(2)**?" Kisame shook his head and chuckled.

"None to reach for a broladex for **(3)**." Sai nodded but after another stroke of his pencil, said,

"I saw Naru today..." Kisame raised an eyebrow. He had wanted to talk about the blonde but he thought that he was going to be the one to start the conversation.

"Where?"

"Oh, hanging around with Kiba and Neji at the swapmeet. I tried to go over and see if I could join them but Naru gave me hell as usual." Kisame nodded in understanding. Sai was one of the grade-A students at Konoha High. His good grades and pale skin said that he had never gone to a beach any day of his life but back before Konoha beach closed, he was out there, surfing the waves almost as much as Kisame or Naruto. Nonetheless, back in middle school, Sai used to tease Naruto almost relentlessly (he didn't know how to say 'I like you'), and thus, earned himself a resentful area of the blonde's heart. Sai closed his sketchbook and looked over behind the shark. "Haters**(4)** like him give pale people like me a bad name..." Kisame rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Sai's face and said,

"Oi, quit looking at the nutter**(4)** and come back to the important thing. What are you going to do about Naruto?" Sai turned back and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Kahune, ever since Naru was in middle school, you've been mentoring me? Why's that?" Kisame sighed before replying simply,

"I just want Naruto to be happy. So anyone who tries to get into his life, I have to make sure that they know what they're doing."

"Like an over-protective parent!" Sai chuckled. He calmed down. "But seriously, I feel where your coming from. We're tight**(5)**, right?" He held up his open hand and Kisame met hit with a grasp of his own, aying,

"Yeah, we're tight." Kisame stood up and after waving his hand, said, "So you'd better make peace with Naruto!" and walked into the employee room.

***

Sasuke was busy reading a book about 'The Power of Negative Thinking'**(5)**' when he felt something plop onto the table. He didn't want to look up, he really didn't. Alas, he knew he had to, and did. His dark eyes met those of a large, blue shark-plushie that had a goofy, toothy smile on its face. Attached to its neck was a card and holding it was Kisame himself. "Think he'll like it?" He asked. Sasuke simply frowned and held out Itachi's letter. "Oh, hey!" Kisame nearly yanked it away and opened it, reading quickly but truly attentively. When he was done he threw his head back and yelled, "Bodacious**(6)**!", with a giant grin. He immediately sat down and opened the card in the shark's neck, writing a reply as meaningful as he could manage in a few moments. Finally finished, he checked over his work and then handed the shark over to Sasuke. However,

"There is _no_ way in _hell_ that I'm carrying that _thing_ all the way to my house!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

At the condo, Itachi was trying to watch TV, but his mind was racing. The cause? "Why did I write that? God, he's going to tell me to stop writing him. Why did I do this? Man, I'm such a loser! Why can't ever do things like this right?" He was nervous about what he had written to his admirer in his latest letter. He was downright petrified that he had done something stupid! So when the door opened, he nearly tackled his brother to the ground as he stormed over and asked, "What did he say? What was his reaction? Does he hate my guts? Did he write back? Did he..?" His eyes finally rested on his brother's predicament. Sasuke was livid but he was also carrying a large stuffed shark doll with a card around its neck.

"Here!" Sasuke set the thing down on the couch before storming off to his room, saying, "I'll be flaming people on Youtube! Unless it's a matter of life and death, don't bother me!" Itachi was still shocked until he heard Sasuke's door slam. Immediately he ran over to the doll and ripped off the card, beginning to read. His eyes widened at the words.

_"So, you want to meet? What a coincedence, I was having the same idea. _

_How about... 5:00 at the University library tomorrow? _

_I'll be waiting in blue..._

Itachi was perfectly still.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"That video sucked... Your images did not do... The Beatles justice, at all... whatsoever..." Sasuke angrily typed in the comment-box after he watched a fan-made music-video to "Eleanor Rigby". He was just about to hit send before...

"YES!!!!" A yell came from the living room, causing Sasuke to fall out of his bed in shock. Currently on the ground, he mumbled,

"I hate love..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is fricken' ridiculous..!" Naruto groaned. Kiba and him were currently stuck on a bench at the swapmeet as Neji was trying to hit on one of the employees. "Can someone tell me how Neji dragged us into this?" Kiba sighed back,

"Because he's buying us new gear after he strikes out?" Naruto huffed, rolling those adorable blue eyes,

"He said that _six_ strike outs ago... And from the looks of..." A loud smack was heard from in front of them. Naruto continued, "From the _sounds_ of it, Neji just had strike seven." The young Hyuuga walked over, rubbing his now-reddened cheek. "What happened this time?" Neji sat next to them and said,

"It seems that either people who I haven't dated are too imperfect. Or other people who I haven't dated have ties to people who I have dated." Kiba asked, actually curious,

"What happened here? You dump her sister?" Neji shook his head.

"No, no. I told her that she was perfect except for her splitting-ends, drawn-on eyebrows, and too-dry skin."

"You're such a charmer..." Naruto shook his head and giggled. Neji, however, wasn't smiling.

"It's seeming more and more like the only luck I'll have in the dating circuit is if someone moves to town. Oh, and who knows how long that will be?" The three were silent. Kiba suggested,

"Or you could stop being so damn picky, brah**(7)**." Neji turned and looked at the shaggy surfer as if he was insane.

"You're asking for something totally cuccini**(8)**, brosef**(9)**."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Decided to end on an update with Naruto and the gang. But hey, Kisame and Itachi are finally going to meet which means that the filler is finally over! *blows party-whistle* But for now, definitions! **

**(1) ****KAHUNA(ka-hoo-na) Hawaiian tern for a man that surfs usually with a degree of skill.**

**(2) 'How has your day been going?' **

**(3) 'Nothing special.' **

**(4) ****HATERSomeone who does not understand that to be a surfer you must be a surfer. Surfing is a way of the spirit and life. surfers are those who are one with Kai and ther bourd. haters are the ones who are not but pretend to be and get angry when real surfers wont accept them. Surfers aren't makiing fun of these posers cause we hate them we make fun to force them to stop being posers learn how how to surf force themselves to become one with Kai and their Bourd and become REAL surfers, till then they are nothing but smogbreather posers.**__

**(5) Did you guess yet? It's ****Sayonara, Zetsubou-sensei****! On the cover of the manga (I have the first volume) the subtitle is 'The Power Of Negative Thinking'. **

**(6)**** BODACIOUS Very awsome. **

**(7) BRAHHawaiian talk for brother or friend. **

**(8) CUCCINITotally ridiculous. **

**(9) BROSEFAnother term for "bro" .. or "brah" in hawaiian slang. **

**Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a review if it's not too much trouble. **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
